Stan Lee
Stan Lee (December 28, 1922 – November 12, 2018) was the co-creator of many of Marvel's comic book superheroes, including Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Iron Man, The Amazing Spider-Man, the Hulk, Thor, Daredevil, Doctor Strange, and many others. Marvel cameos Stan Lee has played small parts in many of the recent Marvel movies: *''X-Men'' - A hot dog vendor seen when Robert Kelly emerges from the sea after escaping Magneto. *''Spider-Man'' - Saves a young girl from falling debris during Spider-Man's fight with the Green Goblin. *''Daredevil'' - Matt stops him from walking in front of a truck. *''Hulk'' - Security guard along with Lou Ferrigno. *''Spider-Man 2'' - A man that saves a woman from a falling piece of concrete during the battle of Spider-Man and Doc Ock. *''Fantastic Four'' - Willie Lumpkin, Reed Richards' mailman. *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Jean Grey's neighbor with the water hose. *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' - Himself, a wedding guest who is turned away. *''Spider-Man 3'' - Man in Times Square. *''Iron Man'' - Man mistaken for Hugh Hefner by Tony Stark. *''The Incredible Hulk'' - A man poisoned by a drink laced with the Hulk's blood. *''Iron Man 2'' - Again mistaken for someone else by Tony Stark, this time for chat show host Larry King. *''Thor'' - "Stan the Man", tries to pull Thor's hammer using his truck. *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' - an elderly general. *''The Avengers'' - a man being interviewed on television who dismisses the idea of super heroes existing in New York. *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' - the Midtown Science High School Librarian. *''Iron Man 3'' - Beauty pageant judge. *''Thor: The Dark World'' - a mental patient. *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Smithsonian security guard. *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' - Graduation guest *It is assumed as long as he is able to he will continue to do cameos in future movies. Marvel Films *The Punisher - executive consultant *Captain America - executive producer *Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. - executive producer *Blade - executive producer *X-Men - executive producer *Blade II - executive producer *Spider-Man - executive producer, executive consultant *Daredevil - executive producer *X2: X-Men United - executive producer *Hulk - executive producer *The Punisher - executive producer *Spider-Man 2 - executive producer, executive consultant *Blade: Trinity - executive producer *Elektra (film) - executive producer *Man-Thing - executive producer *Fantastic Four - executive producer *Ultimate Avengers - co-executive producer *X-Men: The Last Stand - executive producer *Ultimate Avengers 2 - co-executive producer *The Invincible Iron Man - co-executive producer *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer - executive producer *Iron Man - executive producer *The Incredible Hulk - executive producer *Punisher: War Zone - executive producer *X-Men Origins: Wolverine - executive producer *Iron Man 2 - executive producer *Thor - executive producer *X-Men: First Class - executive producer *Captain America: The First Avenger - executive producer *The Avengers - executive producer *The Amazing Spider-Man - executive producer Quotes *''"This one cameo is the best, most unusual one yet!"'' *''"I'll have an appearance in this one too, unless they shoot it on the moon."'' *''"To show my gratitude receiving the Visual Effects Society Lifetime Achievement Award, I'm now creating a whole new slate of superheroes at POW! Entertainment to make sure that you never run out of projects that you can enhance."'' *''"I for one am totally in your debt because the kind of stories I seem to specialize in would never have the cinema success they have if not for you. Imagine trying to show Spider-Man fantastically swinging from '' *''skyscraper to skyscraper without your incredible technical and creative know how."'' *''"He probably accepted this task out of gratitude, because he knows my cameo in Spider-Man is going to bring in the audience."'' *''" The Avengers cameo that you will see, when that movie opens up, is possibly one of my best. And you know good mine have been, but it is so funny. I can’t tell you what it is ‘cause they’d kill me, but it is funny. So is the Spider-Man one, by the way. They’re deciding to make my cameos a little funnier. They know that’s what brings the audiences in, of course, so they’ve gotta play them up."'' *''"I haven’t done that cameo yet. It’s almost scary ‘cause they just give me a date. They’ll say, "Stan, come over next Thursday for your cameo," but they don’t tell me what it is. So, I show up and they say, "Go to wardrobe." In wardrobe, they say, "We want to get you a white shirt and a green sweater and a black zippered jacket," and I’ll say, "Don’t bother, I’m wearing one." And then, they say, "But, you can’t wear yours!," and they look around and get me the exact same thing, but I’m not allowed to wear my own. And I still don’t know what my role will be. I go on the set and one minute before we’re gonna shoot, the director says, "Okay, Stan, this is what I want you to do. So, I don’t know what is expected of me, until I get there, but of course, I do it magnificently."'' Category:Crew Category:Producers Category:Creators Category:Cameos Category:Consultants Category:Fantastic Four (film) Actors Category:Fantastic Four (film) Crew Member Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Actors Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Crew Member Category:Crew Members in Comic Book Adaptations outside the Fantastic Four Film Universe Category:Deceased Actors